My Life As A Muse
by Chaotic Dreamer
Summary: Jet, Chaotic Dreamer's Muse, decides to write her own fan fiction. Thanks to a sock puppet and a faerie, writing fan fiction means experiancing it. Of course, this isn't always easy when you're a dragon bunny, though the alternative might not be worth it.
1. Default Chapter

Chaotic Dreamer: (Is banging head on keyboard) lp- bol54 x-pl-p 4lllp l-p;b4- .; ver68 4pl,56 URRGGH!

Jet: Someone's not happy.

Chaotic Dreamer: I can't think of what to write next for Star Bright.

Jet: Too bad, so sad. Guess you'll just have to stop writing it.

Chaotic Dreamer: Dude, you're my muse. This is your fault, you get me inspired.

Jet: (smirks. Or at least the rabbit equivalent of a smirk) Or what?

Chaotic Dreamer: Or... or... I'll get back to you on that.

Jet: So, do you have any vague ideas? (under breath) Hopefully I haven't given you that much...

Chaotic Dreamer: Um... I have an idea jumping around my head to have Sydney and Jen trade places once and see if the teacher figures it out, or maybe I should jump forward in the plot, but then I couldn't have the fun of building up suspense. What do you think?

Jet: I think you should relax, get some sleep, Maybe start on that science fair project you have due tomorrow.

Chaotic Dreamer: I suppose you're right... I probably should work on that... (yawns) or I could just get some sleep. (leaves.)

Jet: She forgot to turn off the computer? Her Mom's going to be angry tomorrow morning. Hm... how can I torture my human? (Flies up to the computer and uses her wings to manipulate the mouse.) I could read her journal, but she runs that through Babel Fish before she saves it so it's always in Japanese. I'm to lazy to translate it back... Oh, here's where Star Bright is saved. I could delete it... no, she can get it back from the website. Wait... what if I started writing fan fiction? Nah, that's a stupid idea. For one thing, I'd need a muse

Socki-Yoki: (is a sock puppet)

Jet: I thought you were in Duschane. How the heck did you get here?

Socki-Yoki: (is a sock puppet)

Jet: Well, okay, so I have a muse. But what about an idea? I have no clue what to write about, and you really aren't helping.

Joette the Sugar Faerie(1): Hi! I am Joette the Sugar faerie! I have come to bestow happiness upon all the cute little rabbits, and make sugar! (Smiles)

(Jet breathes fire on Joette)

Joette: BEEP you! You just broke my CD player! Just be glad my Green Day CD is fire proof, or you'd BEEP you BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP! BEEP why the BEEP am I BEEP beeping?

Jet: This is G Rated.

Joette: Oh. Who did a stupid thing like that?

Jet: My human. She's annoying like that. So, what the heck are you doing here?

Joette: Like I said, I've come to grant you a wish. It's the downside of being a sugar faerie; I make photosynthesis BEEP lot more interesting, but I have to grant wishes to rabbits, butterflies, teddy bears, and sugar cubes.

Jet: Sugar cubes?

Joette: You'd be surprised how greedy they are. Anyway, what's your wish?

Jet: Um.. can you give me an idea for a fan fiction?

Joette: What do you think I am, a BEEP, I mean a dang muse?

Jet: You use a lot of expletives for a faerie. No, I don't think you're a muse; you don't have the International Muse's Society pendant. The sock puppet's my muse; just give me a story.

Joette: What do you want me to do, teach you to understand sock puppet? I can't inspire stories! It's not in the dang job description! I just make life easier for dang Biology students!

Jet: Any ideas whatsoever?

Joette: Um... I could transport you into the world you're writing fan fiction about, and you could write what you see?

Jet: A lot of people running from the fire breathing rabbit.

Joette: At least you can have fun doing that.

Jet: Okay, when do I start?

Chaotic Dreamer: JET! Your favorite television show is on!

Jet: (glances at Joette) I don't have a favorite tv show!

Chaotic Dreamer: Do too, it's Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!

Joette: (Snorts) I'll do the transporting later. You like that show? (Disappears)

Jet: I hate being a muse.

* * *

A friend of mine and I discovered in biology the other day that photosynthesis is waay too complicated for us when studied in detail, and my friend said, "Why can't there just be a little sugar faerie who does it all?" I then burst out in laughter at the image of my friend in a blue tutu and a Green day shirt, with big blue butterfly wings, flying around and whacking plants with a sparky golden wand while listening to music on headphones, and holding a can of beer in the other hand. When I described this to her, she decided that her future career of choice is to be a sugar faerie. That's where I got the idea for Joette. If the inspiration for Joette is reading this, which I doubt beyond all intelligible reason, hi and hope you don't mind me mocking you. Actually, I imagine you're amused. 

Disclaimer: I own everything here, except for Socki-Yoki, who belongs to my Dad, and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO, and Green Day.

So the adventure begins... In our next episode, Jet will discover the conditions of entering the X-Evo world... and might decide that being a muse is better then being a fan fiction author.


	2. Chapter 2

Jet: Hey, I got some reviews! This is exciting.

SHOUT-OUTS:  
malciah: That's what we're about to find out...

Halfmetal: Well Spooner, just do it behind Lilwfy's back. Anyway, it's nice to know that there are other muses beginning to stand up for their rights to be equal to writers!

DISCLAIMER: MUSES UNITE! Even if we don't own the story either.

Jet: Okay, Joette. Where are you?

Joette: (Appears in a flash of light and lavender-scented smoke.) About BEEP time! You realize that school's going to start soon? Won't be able to help you much then, will I?

Jet: (Picks up Socki-Yoki.) Whatever. Can we start now?

Joette: Are you sure you want to do it this way?

Jet: You suggested it. Anyway?

Joette: Fine, here it goes. (Whacks computers screen with her wand. Hard. )

Computer: (Turns pink, and starts emitting more lavender-scented smoke. Little hearts, butterflies, and flowers fly out of it at the speed of bullets from a machine gun. Then a round pink cloud-like thing appears in front of it.)

Joette: Just step into the BEEP portal. (flutters wings mischievously.)

Jet: That was a rather mischievous flutter.

Joette: How would you know?

Jet: (Wings come out) Duh.(Shrugs, then flies through the mystical portal.)

Joette: Hah.  
It was early; about 2:30 AM. Logan woke up with a start to a scent that he hadn't encountered at the institute before.  
Rabbit.

Jet perched on a tree, draped Socki-Yoki over a nearby branch, then surveyed her surroundings. It was still dark; she assumed that this was around the point that Chaotic Dreamer had left off. She considered flying to the kitchen window to listen to the rest of the conversation; but no, that was Chaotic Dreamer's story. Let her figure out what they said the hard way. "So, Socki-Yoki. You're my muse. Now what?" Socki-Yoki said nothing, as usual. Perhaps sock monkeys weren't really meant to be muses.  
Jet flapped her wings restlessly, then noticed movement in one of the Institutes's windows. Wolverine was looking at her in total bewilderment.  
Jet flew to the window sill. "What, haven't you seen a flying rabbit before?" She asked loudly through the glass.  
Wolverine reacted... violently. He screeched, and broke through the glass with his claws. Jet flew away quickly, her sensitive ears wincing. Picking up the sock monkey, the rabbit took shelter in a bush at the ground, and grinned slightly as Logan began to scream like a girl.  
"DRAGON BUNNY!" He shouted loudly, then went silent. Either Professor Xavier was trying to calm him down, he'd fainted, or he realized that people could hear him screaming.  
"That was... interesting." Jet said, turning to Socki-Yoki. "I never thought this might be dangerous. I'll have to avoid him from now on. Of course, as fun as this is, how am I going to manage to get a plot this way?" Socki-Yoki didn't say anything.

Joette: Back already?

Jet: I never thought people running and screaming could get old that fast.

Joette: (smirks)

Jet: What?

Joette: Well, I have a solution to your plot problem...

Jet: What?

Joette: (whispers in Jet's ear)

Jet: No way. There is no way on this planet that I would do that.

Joette: I'll give you until the next chapter of Star Bright comes out for you to make up your mind. (Disappears in a puff of rose scented smoke and the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'.

Jet: There is no way I'd ever, ever, ever do that.

Socki-Yoki: (Is a sock monkey)  
Next time: We discover what Joette's idea is, and just how far Jet is willing to go for Muse Rights. (Jet has decided that she needs a noble sounding excuse to write this.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chaotic Dreamer: Yes! I win again! 

Jet: You're playing checkers on a computer against yourself. Why am I not surprised.

Chaotic Dreamer: Yeah, I'm getting pretty good. You should have seen that last game, it was a close one. Are you all right? You seem a little edgy.

Jet: Um...

Chaotic Dreamer: Oh, Dang it. I have homework. (Leaves)

Jet: Gr. Well, maybe she's forgotten, or hasn't been paying attention. It has been a long time...

Joette: (Appears) Did'ya miss me?

Jet: Look, my answer is no! No, no, no, no, no! Never, nada, nej, non, nyet, not! No way, no how, good bye!

Joette: Oh, come on. My idea isn't nearly that bad.

Jet: Oh, it is. (Turns to Socki-Yoki) Isn't it?

Socki-Yoki: (Is a sock monkey)

Jet: See, he agrees. And you're too... like them to see just how terrible it is!

Joette: Oh fine, I didn't realize I was working with a coward.

Jet: Excuse me?  
15 minutes later...

Disclaimer: Jet doesn't own X-men evolution.

* * *

A girl with an annoyed expression paced back and forth on the sidewalk. She was of small build, with wavy black hair and deceptively innocent large brown eyes. The girl wore black pants and a white shirt, and poking out of a red bag slung over one shoulder was the head of a sock monkey. 

"I really am insane, you know." She muttered, apparently to the monkey. "I need to stop rising to the bait, getting angry at badly-intentioned words, and KILL that fairy"  
Socki-Yoki, unaffected by the spell, was as silent as ever. Jet sat down with a sigh.

"So, now what?"Jet asked, propping her head up on her hand, as her human was wont to do. It had taken a while to get used to the strange workings of this body, and though her movements were still a little awkward, she copied what she had noticed of Chaotic Dreamer's movements which gave her a slight advantage.

She surveyed her surroundings with a critical eye. It was Early mid-afternoon, a nice sunny day, and in the distance she thought she could hear the growls of a Doberman. Since she was in a bad mood, Jet gave a muttered wish that the Doberman would go ahead and eat the two girls jumping a fence into it's backyard.

After a while, the girl/rabbit stood up, then looking around, ducked between two houses where she hoped to remain unobserved. With a shudder, Jet's wings emerged from her back.

"Hm, I'm still a mutant. That's useful." Jet carefully covered the rips in her shirt with her hair as the wings slid back into her back. "I suppose the place for mutants to be around here is the Institute; it's as good a place as any to go." So she did.

* * *

Joette: Sorry to interrupt, but Chaotic Dreamer's coming back. You'd better save the rest for later. 

Jet: (stares at Joette murderously for a moment.) I hate you. There is not going to BE a later.

Joette: See ya' soon! (Vanishes)

Chaotic Dreamer: (Reappears waving a calculator around.) Forget the homework! I have just been inspired! Remember that one story with the chick with the stars? I have just decided to work on it again after all. MUSES TO ME!

Jet: (Groans)

Socki-Yoki: (Do I really need to say this again? Fine. Is a sock monkey.)


End file.
